Methacrylic acid esters or acrylic acid esters are usually obtained by the reaction of alcohols with simple methacrylic acid esters such as methyl methacrylate or ethyl acrylate. Alkaline catalysts such as lithium hydroxides can be utilized in this transesterification processes. In addition, other metal catalysts such as titanium compounds may be used. Further, other transesterification catalysts that may be utilized include potassium cyanide, potassium cyanate and potassium thiocyanate.